Tara
Tara (historically Olmë: Ard Taraw) is the largest settlement on Tor Lara, the largest and most populous of the six Riadhann isles. It is located in a hilly valley at the southernmost tip of the Lornae mountain chain and lies only a few miles away from Nemetoduron, one of the oldest villages on the island, located to the east. To the west is the fertile Caedeweg valley, and to the south sprawls the Emerald Ocean. It is notable for being the largest town in the island chain as a whole, and for containing the only port. As a result, it's the closest thing the dispersed Riadha have to a capital. History Pre-Lenanh (c. 2700 - 2999 TC) The exact founding date of the native's capital has eluded even elven historians. It is generally believed that when Predannos and Iseu led their tribespeople over the seas to settle the isles, that it was one of the many villages erected at the time. This is thought to have happened during the Heroic Age of nordling history, which had ended well over a millennia ago. Given the islands' isolation, they do not appear in any formal records until the arrival of Empress Ettari's trader expedition in 2998 TC. Elven Cúige (2999 - 3077 TC) Despite the Empire's poor state, the Carassi had wanted to establish trade relations with as many fledgeling human states as possible, knowing that elven goods would be invaluable to them. The elves had first arrived to the isles during the winter of 2998 TC, albeit unintentionally; the three trader ships had run aground during a storm on their way to one of the cities on the Cerulean coast. According to seltmaster Eneirin, one of the survivors, they were treated well by the natives and nursed back to health. Due to his background as one of the Empress' historians at court, he had maintained a detailed journal about the society and nature of the Riadha, as he soon learned was the name of the people who had inhabited the isles. After recovering the traders had set up an outpost on the shore, a few dozen miles away from Ard Tara, sending word back to Starcast about their bountiful find. Apparently, the isles were rich in rare minerals, strong timber, and fertile land, despite their latitude. When the elven officials in the capital had learned of this, it was deemed that the islands should be brought into the fold as a client state or cúige. As a result, a larger fleet, numbering twelve vessels and bearing several hundred soldiers and well-paid colonists, craftsmen and farmers set sail. In the early months of 2999, the fleet had arrived and swiftly sacked Caer Ceorwen, the old capital, located on the Ceorn Peninsula. What ensued was the short-lived Riadhann War; within three months of their fleet's arrival, the elves under the command of Calad ar Cruinen, had soundly defeated the natives. They were outnumbered, but the elves fielded elite troops that the levied, untrained, and undisciplined men of the isles could not hope to defeat. The last King of the Isles, Bradeccos, surrendered to Calad personally, casting his spear and iron sword at the elf's feet. According to Eneirin, who had witnessed the act, Calad had treated the former monarch fairly, allowing him to live out the rest of his days in comfortable captivity, while he himself was made governor of the cúige. The war saw the end of the Riatan Kingdom, and for the next century, the isles will remain a remote, albeit safe and prosperous haven for traders between the Starcast homelands and Allantra in the east. Soon, more elven colonists would arrive, founding two cities proper; Ard Eressei and Ard Taraw, only the latter of which would survive the Successor Wars. Following Ettari's assassination in 3077 TC, the isles remained part of Eneirin's rump state, but would pass into the possession of the Pentari Alignment in 3083 TC. Hold of the Pentari (3077 - 3636 TC) Independence (3636 TC - Present) Recent History With the arrival of the Ealing settlers.... Landmarks * The Hairy Bear Tavern * The Hwyrd * Grove of Isaros * The Nuttery * Catodunnon * The Horsetrack * Flytta Dig Notable Residents * The lord of the town * visiting nobleman #1 * visiting nobleman #2 * possibly some players that own an establishment